Red Ribbons
by RIDAxoxo
Summary: Set in the mid 1800s, Isabella Swan is a noble women, living with her mother and sister Alice. When she meets the man of her dreams, she realizes their love is forbidden. Will she be able to overcome tradition and neglect her mother's ideas for love? R
1. Masked Ball

**A/N**: So, this is my new story, Red Ribbons. I've had this planned out since last month, and i've had this chapter saved for some time. I thought i might as well publish it and make it a story , since it's been bugging me for a while. I wont be able to update as much because I need to work on A Cup of Coffee and A Secret World as well as this, so the next chapter will be out as soon as I can manage. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer for the whole story; Unfortunetly, I do not own Twilight, it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

_July 1845_

_Dear Diary,_

_Father is leaving, again. I feel that this time it shall be for real, and that he shall not return. He had left me this, this small leather bound book with empty, ivory pages. My father was always the compassionate one, taking interest in the arts. My mother was more logical, always thinking of the future. She is hard on the outside, but soft underneath. _

_My mother has taught me many things, such as to expect 'Good Morning, Ms. Swan' from every gentleman and lady that passes by, as happens to all the wealthy in this small town in England. To court a man with a heavy purse was recommended, and almost required in my case. We go to exquisite parties wearing hefty, uncomfortable gowns so my mother can find me a wealthy man. I do not try to tell her I do not want to get married; she would tell me I was being ridiculous, or that I had been struck by an unfathomable illness. _

_We live in the center on London, on a large white house near a lake. We have three servants who work here; Neva, Falon, and Dina. Neva is my personal maid, who escorts me to the village and helps me dress, Falon helps mother, and Dina aid the others with household duties . _

_As I am perching on my window sill I watch the wind swirl by. Two small children run by, chasing one other. Sometimes I wished I had been born into a less fortunate family, so I could be free. The gowns and parties held no interest for me. I had always wanted to become a painter, creating beautiful works of art in front of a sunset by a beach. This is, of course, forbidden for women of such high stature as me. _

_I can hear my mother calling for me from below. _

"_Isabella! Isabella, we shall be late and you have not yet changed! Isabella, can you hear me? Isabella! Neva, go get her ready, what are you waiting for? Isabella!" My mother can become so hysterical at times. My little sister must already be changed and ready to leave. Alice is only sixteen, and though she is three years younger than I, she has a mind as strong as mine. _

_Alice and I are best friends with Rosalie, a family friend of ours. She is already married to Emmett, the gentleman who moved here from his stay in Scotland. Their small daughter, Evana, is quite mischievous. We shall be meeting them at the ball tonight. This ball was being held by a man by the name of Jasper, his last name I cannot recall. He has recently moved here with his family friends and resides in the colossal house by the outskirts of London. Mother and Alice are excited, I am not. Masked balls are no much more exciting than any other ball. _

_Neva is calling me to get changed now. The sun is getting close to the horizon and the ball will start soon. I suppose it is time to put my pen down and continue my act as a noble maiden. _

_For another time, _

_Bella Swan_

I sighed, shutting the book and hiding it under my thin mattress. Mother would be furious if she found out. I beckoned for Neva to bring me my clothing so I could change quickly without irritating Alice or mother. Neva brought me a long sleeved velvet dress the colour of the sky at night. Mother had said that this dark blue looked best with my skin; I just liked the colour in comparison to the bright stars. Neva helped put on my corset and slip on the dress. She tied my hair up and wrapped it with a red ribbon. She took some lotions from mother's cupboard and managed to loosely curl my tied up hair. I had always refused to wear makeup, and so she left once she was done with my long, brown hair.

"Isabella, I'm coming up, and you must be ready!" My mother wailed from below.

"I'm coming, mother!" I lifted up the front of my dress and slipped on my black satin shoes. I grabbed my small mask that was elegantly coloured in blue and red, and half ran down the marble staircase.

"Isabella, you take so long to get ready. Tell me you weren't writing again," She pleaded with me, her eyes scorching into mine.

"No, mother," I lied feebly, as I walked past her to stand next to Alice. Her short black hair was lightly curled at the bottom and her long maroon dress created a small trail behind her. Her mask was black and red, but you could recognize her by her chiming laugh and small petite lips. She nudged me towards the carriage that was waiting outside. Mother, Alice, and I got into the carriage, and the driver soon got the horses moving.

"Now, Isabella, you've past reached the age that it is now time to…" I groaned loudly. "To get married." she finished roughly.

"Mother, I do not want to be married to a mindless man with a large purse."

"You are insane, child. That is _not _the purpose of marrying wealthy. You will need someone to support you as well as my grandchildren! There are plentiful intelligent, wealthy men as long as you keep your eyes peeled." She said, in a whiny voice. "And if you won't look for one yourself, I shall end up choosing one for you!" She added, icily, staring out the window of the small carriage. Alice was nervously playing with the hemming of her dress and I too, ended up gazing out at the sunset, praying I would find someone soon.

That is when I realized it, I would never find an intelligent man who would both like me and fit my mother's standard. I looked again at Alice, at a small age she was already one of the most beautiful and intelligent girls in town. I was just plain, and stubborn, as my mother had told me quite often.

The carriage hit a few bumps along the unpaved road as we headed towards the large white house only a short ten minutes away now. It had large pillars at the front, making it look even larger than it is. I saw a few other carriages in front of us, carrying other wealthy maidens and gentlemen.

What I hated most about balls was the _dancing_. It was so insufferable. Though I am quite clumsy myself, I get the odd man stomping down on my thin satin shoes. My small feet are usually red and bruised at the end of the night.

We approached the house and I mother started to become frantic. She fixed the collar of my dress and adjusted the string around my neck. It had been a present from father. On one of his travels he had found a small ornament, looking exactly like a book. He tied it onto a string and made it a necklace for me. Since then, I had never taken it off. Alice has one that is similar, but from her neck hangs a small crystal-like heart, scattering the light into wonderful rainbows during the day. The carriage came to an abrupt stop, and I flew forward. My mother gave me a stern look as she opened the door and beckoned Alice to leave first. Alice slipped through the door with grace I wish I had.

"No mistakes, Bella, this could be your last chance!" She reminded me, as she too, left the carriage with the grace of a swan. I rolled my eyes and tried to imitate their gracefulness. Let's just say they can do it better than I. I put my mask around my face, and hurried to catch up with mother and Alice.

The large doors opened and the scent of roasted potatoes and chicken wafted through the air. I had just realized how hungry I was, too.

I stepped through the doors onto the shiny, marble floors. I could hear the sounds of loud conversations, the clinking of glass and shoes against marble, as well as the sound of dishes and plates being passed around. The room was fairly large, with half of it dedicated to people dancing, and the other half with long tables full of food. I headed towards the food when my mother grabbed me by the hand and shook her head at me. I blushed lightly, and walked behind her as she made her way through the crowd.

"Ah! Mr. Hale, so pleased to finally meet you," My mother said, curtsying to a blonde man in front of us. He mumbled a reply, but wouldn't take his eyes off Alice. I smiled and saw Alice quietly giggling too.

"These are my daughters, Isabella and Alice." My mother continued.

"I see," He said, smiling warmly at mother. "Would you, like to dance with, Alice?" Alice nodded, and they both disappeared into the laughing, cheerful body of dancers. Mother smiled, somehow proud of her own self, and then regained composure.

"I am serious, Isabella!" My mother whispered to me. "Tonight, maybe?" she added, questioningly. I glared at my mother before sharply turning around to walk away. In my rush, I had bumped into someone.

"I am greatly sorry," I said, wiping the dust off my dress and looking up. This man was wearing dark blue and white, and though the mask was covering his face, I could see his mess of bronze coloured hair, and his warm green eyes, and a gorgeous crooked smile.

"It's no problem, ma'am." He replied, in a voice more velvet than my dress, itself. "Would you like to dance?" He said, extending a hand towards me.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think?? Please read and review and give me some feedback... I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	2. Flashbacks

A/N: Sorry, i havent updated for a while; i've been somewhat busy. Enjoy this next chapter !

* * *

"I…" I turned to look at my mother, who was nodding furiously. Embarrassed, I turned again to face the handsome stranger. "I would love to," I replied with a monotone voice. Though I had learned to dance with the best during my young ages, I was always afraid I would slip and fall.

I took his outstretched hand and we walked to the dance floor, passing by my beaming mother.

**EPOV**

As we walked to the dance floor, I couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful she was. Though I could not see her whole face, her chocolate brown eyes and hair, and the way her cheeks would fill with colour was enough to get my stomach churning.

We started the dance out slow, for she seemed incredibly nervous. She wouldn't look at me, instead, she was closely concentration on her footwork, and however, it was already perfect. I decided to lighten up the mood.

"You seem the sheltered kind, those who are not likely to follow tradition,"

"Well that shows you how much you know." She replied coarsely.

"Many say I know quite a lot for my age, I'll have you know." She snorted.

"The day an intelligent, handsome man finds his way London…" She said sneeringly, snorting once again.

"You think I'm handsome, then?" She did imply so.

"Ugh!" She groaned, making a funny face. I tried not to laugh.

"Your not that bad of a dancer," I teased, she was one of the best, I could stay here forever. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She said, trying to act brave, when in truth, she was as harmless as a kitten. "I've learned to dance from the best. You're not _that_ bad yourself," She added sneeringly. I chuckled, she was very humorous.

"Why thank you, ma'am." I replied politely, holding back another laugh.

"You don't have to call me ma'am." She replied, the red creeping into her cheeks.

"What may I call you, then?" I replied. I was curious to know her name.

"Isabella Swan, you may just call me Bella," She replied thoughtfully. The smile disappeared from my face. She was one of the daughters of Renee Swan, one of the richest women in town. I believe, almost as rich as my best friend, Jasper, the same Jasper who has been so kind to me and my family? Isabella Swan. I would most likely never see her again.

It felt as if my heart had dropped a funny thing for someone I had only known for a few minutes. Her mother wouldn't allow it. I had doubts, if she knew who I really was; she would never look at me again. It was not her place to be with those of a lower class; with me, a kitchen boy.

It was humourless to see how we had gotten from where we were to where we are now. More than a decade ago, when I was too young to understand, my dear mother Esme, my father's heart and soul, had been kidnapped. I had seen my father at his worst during this time. He would stay in his room without food or drink, simply crying. A few days after the incident, we received a letter. The letter required a large sum of money in return for my mother back, safe and sound. Though we were one of the richest families in the New World, we did not have enough. But my father would do anything. He borrowed money from another family and gave away every single penny of our own money. I remember when we moved to a much smaller house. I had complained a lot of the things I had lost, the lack of food we had, it was natural; I was only six. But the look of sorrow in my father's eye managed to keep me quiet. At night, when it was too cold, he would take me into his arms and sing me a lullaby.

"Daddy's still here, mommy's only gone for the moment. Hush little baby, everything will be alright. Daddy's here to hold you through the night; Mommy's not here right now, and we don't know why (_Mockingbird, Eminem_). I'd do anything for you to see you smile, keep smiling." He would usually end this lullaby in tears. It broke my heart to see him this way. And that was when I decided to stop complaining, and keep smiling for him, the best father in the world.

Once we had enough money, we exchanged it for my mother. It was the happiest I had ever seen him in my life. The bags under his eyes began to disappear and he became noticeably happier. There was still one problem, however. We were extremely poor, and we had a pending loan to pay off. In the New World, more and more people were becoming poor, some due to the same reason as us; the crime rate was going up exponentially. Even through the bad times, going to bed without a bite to eat, I knew we did the right thing. My father had always told me that money was only worth as much as one believes, and that it shouldn't be worth more than your loved ones. We had our mother back, and my father was happy, that was all I could ask for.

Soon I had to start working as well, but the loan seemed as if it would never be paid off. A storm hit, then. It blew our house into rubble, giving me the worst sickness ever. Yet, we could not afford a doctor. A month I had managed to hold on to the last strands of my life when a miracle came into our lives. A rich young man, only a year older than I, about the age of 12, came with his wealthy parents to the New World. I met Jasper one day when I was lying out in the sun, for my body temperature was rapidly decreasing. We were instantly friends, even though I was practically dying. Jasper went to his parents that night and told him our story.

His parents paid off our debt and medical bills for me. I was better in a few weeks, and we no longer had the burden of debt over our head. Jasper and I became the best of friends ever since. At the age of 18, his parents died, leaving him their vast fortunes. Up till a couple of months ago, when he was at the age of 20, and I at 19, Jasper decided to move to London, for conditions there were much better than here. Jasper was to buy a grand house on the outskirts of London and wanted us to come live with him as well. My parents agreed, on one condition. They were so grateful for his help, for the fact that I was alive, that they wouldn't move with Jasper unless he agreed to let us work in his home. At first, Jasper disagreed almost instantly, but because we were his family, and he wanted us to be there, he agreed. He wouldn't let us think of ourselves as kitchen boys or workers, they would always be enough food, and enough clothing, thanks to Jasper, and so I would work here without complain. He has given us so much for so less, it is as my father always says, money is not more important then your loved ones.

And so we moved here, the quaint town of London, while I stood here in front of this beautiful woman, Bella, a women way out of my league. Even though I believe what my father says, in a world run by money, your status matters just as much as your personality or looks. Bella spoke, breaking my sorrowful flashback.

"May I know who you are?" She said, stopping. I hadn't realized the song was over. I thought about what I should tell her. I wasn't ready to tell her the truth of who I was yet.

"I… am merely a man in a mask." I replied vaguely. **[Yes, this part is from V for Vendetta]**

"I can see that," she replied dryly.

"Well, I wasn't saying otherwise, I was simply mentioning the paradox of asking a masked man who he is." I said, smiling. I could tell her breathing stopped for a mere second. She narrowed her eyes, and walked past me to the food tables. I matched her pace. She shot me a sidelong glance before sitting down at an empty table. She put a small piece of bread onto her plate. I sat back to watch her. Before she took a bite, she looked at me again. The brown chocolate of he eyes melting into mine.

"Won't you eat something?" She said, suspiciously. I wasn't going to blow my cover and tell her I shouldn't be eating until the ball was over.

"Um, I'm not exactly hungry," I replied, flashing another smile. Her narrowed eyes didn't leave mine as she took the first few bites of bread. Her mother was searching the crowd behind her, pulling Alice Swan behind her. Jasper was there as well, he looked slightly dazed and he waved her goodbye while she giggled. Her mother spotted her and came over to pull her away. She curtsied to me quickly.

"Goodnight" Bella said, refusing to let the suspicion leave her eyes.

"To you as well, Miss Bella Swan." Soon she disappeared. I stared dreamily after her, just as Jasper did for Alice, taking a seat beside me.

"Absolutely…" Jasper started, still dazed.

"Beautiful," I finished for him, sighing.

**BPOV**

"Who was that young man?" My mother asked as we entered our home.

"I don't know," I replied rudely, heading to my room.

"Do you think…?" She said, her voice trailing off.

"No!" I replied, slamming the door to my room shut.

I searched under my mattress, pulling out my diary. I fetched my pen from my desk and opened up to an empty, white page.

_Dear Diary,_

_He may be handsome, but he thinks he is so clever. One of the most impertinent, arrogant men I have ever had the misfortune to meet!! _

_Bella Swan._

A/N: Review, please ! I'll try to update as soon as possible.

* * *


	3. Engaged

_**A/N:**__ Sorry guys, I haven't posted in forever! Well, I have now, and the next chapter will come out soon, so, review!_I woke to the sound of a heated argument coming from downstairs. I slipped on my day clothes and tiptoed out of the room. I stopped at the top of the staircase as the two voices became clearer. I leaned my head closer to the sound to be able to hear well.

* * *

"But she's still young," My mother argued.

"She is also old enough. Many proposals have arrived for her, Renee. She has declined almost every suitable man in town. Who is it up to, my lady, you or Bella?" An old, worn out voice rebutted.

"I know Billy, I know. But she is so stubborn, have I not tried? Are there really no more men of age that are suitable left?" My mother's anxious voice created a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"Only two left, unfortunately. One of them is the new young man in town, Jasper Hale." The old man whispered back.

"I am not interested in him for Isabella." My mother stated her voice hardening.

"Of course, you said your youngest daughter has a certain infatuation with him. Well, there is only one left, in that case, my own son, Jacob."

"If we must, you should bring him over today, to formally meet Bella." My mother said with a disappointed mood.

"As you say, my lady. I shall see you this afternoon." The door shut quietly afterwards. Jacob, though I did not know him formally, I had heard of him and not good things either. He was a foul man, always too confident; thinking every woman in town swooned after his good looks.

I quietly walked down the stairs, and sat on a chair in the kitchen, startling my poor mother.

"Oh! Isabella, it's just you. Get Neva, quickly. Eat your breakfast and you must get ready soon, we have a visitor coming today." A visitor indeed.

***

Once Neva had curled my long brown hair and put on my dress, she left to help prepare dinner. As I looked in the mirror, I started thinking. I pulled my diary out from under the mattress and reread my last entry. It was about the man I had met at the ball last night. I had dreamed of the same pair of beautiful green eyes, though I was not sure if they were his. I picked up my pen and started a new entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am afraid. I would rather marry poor than marry this man, this Jacob Black. I pray today will go well and mother changes her mind. I dreamed of those green eyes last night. There was something almost magical about them. I will be looking forward to any more parties held at the Hale residence._

_For another time, Bella._

I smiled to myself at thoughts of meeting the green eyed stranger again.

"Bella, come downstairs dear, our guests are here." I put my diary back under the mattress and calmed my nerves before going downstairs to meet my fate.

I entered the room, and immediately saw my nervous mother standing at the side with an anxious smile. I was Old Man Billy who lived on the outskirts of town, and his son, Jacob Black. He was very tall, with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. What annoyed me most was the grin on his face as he looked at me.

"Bella, this is Jacob Black. We shall leave you two so you can get to know each other." My mother said, her voice breaking towards the end of the sentence. My mother and Billy scuffled out of the room, leaving me with the tall stranger.

"Bella, meaning beautiful? Interesting name for a girl like you." I raised an eyebrow at him, but kept my temper at bay. "I was just joking around with you, Bella." He took a few steps closer. He raised a hand and stroked my cheekbone. I turned my head to the side in disgust and moved a step back.

"Don't be like that Bella; you know what there planning, don't you?"

"I do not what you are talking about." I replied harshly.

"Well, your about to find out." He said with a wink. My mother re-entered the room with an uneasy look on her face, the look she makes when having to make a big decision.

"Bella," She started, "dear, you are to marry Jacob next month, and you will be engaged today, as of now." She said with a pained expression on her face.

"Mother!" I gasped in shock. "No!"

"I am sorry, Isabella, I have no other choice," she replied, looking towards the floor.

"There is other choices mother, if you just gave them a chance!" I screamed back at her, running out the door into the meadow. I was…engaged. The word caused shivers to run up and down my spine. Not only was I, engaged, but with Jacob Black, one of t_h_e most villainous, _stupidest_ men in London. Was it too much to ask for an intellectual man around here?

As I was about to sit down, the collar of my dress caught onto a long twig that ripped out a section of the fabric on my dress. My shoulder and the top of my arm was left bare and exposed. Oh well, I thought, no men wondered in this meadow in the afternoon. Showing your skin when you were not married was considered very scandalous in London, and so I hoped I would not come upon any men here or on the way back to my home. I sat down by the small river running through this bright meadow, my meadow. I had always come here in my childhood when I was upset or looking for something to do or to get distracted.

I heard the snap of a twig a few metres away from me. I turned around quickly, covering my bare skin with my small hand.

"Who is there?" I called out, pretending to be confident. A dark figure emerged from behind a tree. As they got closer I recognized the bronze hair and handsome face, the stranger from the masked ball. The green eyed man, who was almost as infuriating as Jacob Black.

"Bella?" He asked, surprised.

"You cannot be here," I warned him. "I am alone." He tilted his head sideways.

"So?" He questioned.

"So, either you leave, or I will." I replied, getting up. My hand moved from my shoulder to help me lift myself up. His eyes flashed to my shoulder and back to my face. His mouth pulled up into a grin.

"Rough day?" He asked, walking closer.

"You really can't be here, _I am alone!_" I repeated to him. "And no, I was just engaged, to Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black?" He said with disgust. "You must have had a rough day."

"Not at all," I said, faking a smile and walking by him. "Jacob is …" I struggled for the words. "Very unique, very different from the men here in London."

"And what do you think of me?" He asked, leaning against a tree, his green eyes sparkling.

"Annoying." I replied curtly. I continued walking, not bothering to look back at the handsome man behind me. I heard his chuckle shake the leaves on the ground. I turned around and narrowed my eyes, he was no longer there.

"Odd." I said, turning around. There he was, about an inch away from my face. I was about to scream as his cold hand covered my mouth.

"What in the world, who are you?" I yelled out at him.

"A friend?" He said, grinning.

"Hardly," I replied rudely, brushing off his hand and continued walking past him.

"We'll meet again Bella Swan."

"Don't hold your breath!" I called back to him.

**EPOV**

"A friend?" I replied. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed as she made a face. She was the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hardly," She said, brushing off my hand and walking past me.

"We'll meet again Bella Swan." I called to her as I watched her walk away.

"Don't hold your breath!" She yelled back at me as she disappeared into the trees.

"I would for you, Isabella," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**A/N: **okay, guys, what do you think?I added Jacob because the story needed a twist. REVIEW and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage. And those _Cup of Coffee_ fans, I wont be posting for a while, maybe sometime this week, sorry for the delay. REVIEW, REVIEW.:)


End file.
